The Prophesized Legend
by HiraishinLegend
Summary: What if Minato is the child of prophecy instead of Naruto? What kind of changes will take place due to this? Watch as Minato changes history and time itself in THE PROPHESIZED LEGEND.
1. Prologue

The Prophesized Legend

Prologue-The Child of Prophecy

At Konoha:

The day started like any other normal day in Konoha. Well, as normal as it can be when the village was purged into war against Iwa. Both sides have suffered a lot of losses. However, no side had the intention of backing down from the war due to their so-called pride. The village was awfully quiet. There was no sound except the sound of birds chirping and insects crawling. Everyone in the village was gathered at the heart of the city, at the hokage monument to hear the unexpected speech of the god of shinobi. The atmosphere was filled by the intense curiosity of not only the civilians, but also most of the genins and chunins. This silent was broken by the Sandaime hokages speech.

"To the people of Konoha. I have arranged this to tell you all an unexpected news. As all of you know I have been ruling this village for about 50 years now since the time of the second world war. And my will of fire has been distinguishing continuously with the flow of time." Hiruzen said without a trace of an emotion.

"Even though some people still call me the god of shinobi I am no longer the person I used to be, and I don't have enough power to continue ruling this village." With this Hiruzen took of his hat.

This resulted in the majority of the civilians shouting out as to who will succeed him as the hokage.

"Without further ado I present to you all your new ruler the Yondaime hokage of the village hidden in the leaves" Hiruzen said with a smile.

"It is your time to shine, the all mighty Yondaime hokage!" the redhead said to her husband in a whisper. The blonde started walking to the front of the hokage monument when his name was mentioned by the Sandaime. At his slow pace he walked and went to the front.

When their new hokage was visible there were many loud gasps and many people were cheering for their new hokage. But none of them was as dumbfounded as the trio which were at the back of the crowd.

"Why didn't Minato sensei tell us he was going to become the new hokage?" The one with the goggles shouted to no one in particular. "It must have been a secret. Obito, you should know that better than anyone, since you are from one of the most major clans of Konoha." The girl told with a smile on her face after recovering from the shock.

"Yeah, you're right. I am sorry for shouting like that, Rin" The now named Obito told the girl. "Its no problem." Rin chuckled. "Can you guys keep quiet? I am trying to listen to Minato sensei's speech!" The white-haired boy said without a trace of emotion. "Yeah whatever Kakashi" Obito whimpered.

"To all the citizens of Konoha. From today onward all of you are under my protection and I will do everything in my power to protect all of you. I consider everyone here as my own family and I promise that I am not going to let any of you die when I can stop it." Minato said with a visible smile on his face. Then his expression changed from happy to angry in a sudden flash. "And about the war against Iwa, it will be stopped very soon, since the Yondaime hokage is going to pay them a little visit" Minato said with bitterness in his voice. This caused the people to stop cheering due to their new leader's state of mind. Then the Yondaime again started his speech. "So, I ask all of you to help me in making this village better for the future for …..." Minato trailed off due to the loud noise that enveloped the whole Konoha.

please leave a review so i can improve my story


	2. The forces of Iwa

**The Prophesized Legend**

 **Chapter 1 – The Forces of Iwa**

 _Previously on The Prophesized legend:_

" _So, I ask all of you to help me in making this village better for the future for …..." Minato trailed off due to the loud noise that enveloped the whole Konoha._

At the same time two ANBU landed on the roof of the hokage monument and whispered something into the Sandaimes ear which were inaudible to other ears. When the ANBU finished talking the Sandaimes eyes widened for a second which were almost impossible for anyone to see and then his composure returned to normal. But Minato was not one of them and knew that something very wrong has happened. So, he questioned the third. "What happened?". Hiruzen closed his eyes and when he again opened his eyes, everyone can see the seriousness in his eyes. "The people of Iwa has attacked us from the north side and the one leading their army is the fence-sitter, Onoki, the third Tsuchikage" This caused everyone's eyes to widen in realization that the whole army of Iwa has come to destroy Konoha down to the bedrock. But Minatos eyes widened due to something else.

"You just said north side. Then why did we hear that sound from all four directions at once?" Minato said in a surprised tone. "Because Iwa has teamed up with all four of the hidden villages and some other small villages to ensure that none of the Konoha survives" the god of shinobi revealed. "I thought that Suna was allied with us? Did they betray us?" A jounin with blonde hair said in a panicked state. "It seems like that" Minato said. "Minato, go and ensure that all civilians, academy students and genins reach the shelters at the designated places. I will go and fight them head on." The third revealed. "That's suicide. Not even you can defeat all the four great villages even with the help of all jounin and chunins. Do you have a plan?" Minato asked. "No. But before I die I will be sure to show all of them why I was known as the God of Shinobi during my prime." With this the Sandaime Hokage took off his hokage robe and revealed the hidden battle uniform that he personally wore. When he turned around to tell Minato to hurry, he was already gone and in his place, was a flash of yellow light.

"Nara Shikaku, start formulating an effective plan to fight all four major villages at once. And remember that there are all four kages with their respective villages armies." The third said.

"As troublesome as it already is I have formulated a plan. First, we should lure all four of the major villages into the center of the village. Since all civilians are getting evacuated to the south-east side of the village no enemy shinobi should be able to see them when they are moving underground. Even if there were extremely good sensory ninja, Minato will be there with them, so there is no need to worry about them since he can easily take care of them. We should divide all available jounin to four sides of the village to attract the attention of the 4 kages. Then the jounins should fall back toward the center of the village or in other words here. Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sandaime will face against the 4 kages until Minato arrives to take care of them. All other jounins and chunins will help in taking care of the army's troublesome forces." Shikaku told in a serious manner.

"So, all jounins, just as Shikaku told go to the four sides and gain their attention and lead them here. While they are gaining attention let all of us lay traps and explosive notes here. You all now have your missions. Now go! Let us show the enemy villages that our will of fire is burning brightly inside our souls." The third told in the normal hokage fashion.

About 5 minutes later at the north side

Doto Akimichi, Shito Akimichi, Torifu Akimichi, and Uchiha Hikaku went towards the oncoming danger. As expected from jounins they were all very good at hiding their emotions, but they knew very well that it is almost impossible to fight against the whole army just by themselves. So, they formed a plan in which they will use their partial expansion jutsu to disrupt their advance and in the confusion Hikaku will fire as much as fire jutsus as he can to kill most of the incoming shinobi from Iwa. Their army was anything but small, so they knew that not even one tenth of the army will be killed by this, but since their orders were to gain their attention and to lead them to the center of the village they proceeded with their plan. At first, the three Akimichis hid under the ground by using **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu.** This jutsu was like child's play since most of the Akimichis were born with earth natured chakra and this jutsu being C-rank did nothing to deplete their huge chakra reserves.

Then after Iwa ninjas came near about one meter towards them, they suddenly jumped up towards and used their clan special technique **Bubun: Baika no Jutsu** to enlarge their arms and hit the armies most concentrated spots of ninjas to ensure that as much of the ninjas were killed. Then after that they used **Nikudan Hari Sensha** to roll out of the army's view. But in doing so also many unfortunate ninjas from Iwa were killed or injured due to the spikes on their bodies.

The Iwa ninjas were confused as hell since they didn't think that a distraction like this will come so fast. It has been just 6 minutes since they had destroyed the Konoha outposts. They at least though that they will get about ten minutes before anyone reached them. Due to this the Iwa ninjas threw all their smoke bombs in front of them to secure an escape route. What they didn't know was that they had only shut off their escape route.

As soon as the smoke bombs went off Uchiha Hikaku used his Uchiha clans famous dojutsu the Sharingan to see their movements and used the **Gouka no Jutsu** to destroy the most concentrated spots of shinobi from Iwa.

After about a minute the forces from Iwa that survived this well-planned attack went to the commander to tell them that their forces were attacked by Konoha ninjas. "Tsuchikage sama, our forces were attacked at the left flank that was going towards the north side of Konoha. The number of ninjas has not been identified yet. But we estimate that there are at least about 20 of them. And we identified that there were 3 Akimichis with them, since their body seemed to expand on their own. Then there were a lot of fire jutsu, it killed almost ten percent of our total forces at the left flank. We think that there are about 10 fire jutsu users in their army." A random Iwa chunin expressed in a panicked state. "You fool, did you really think that they will send 20 of their finest Jounins just to attack Iwa. They should have heard of four of the villages attacking them. They will not risk sending all of them just towards here. It should only be about 5 of them. I will send immediate backup to your flank. Now go! And try to be useful this time by identifying who they were at least. And don't forget to inform me about the direction in which they are heading. I personally will go to them once their course of direction is identified." The Tsuchikage said in an annoyed tone towards the chunin while releasing a lot of killer intent.

The chunin hurried out of the Tsuchikages tent and went towards the battlefield where the battle was taking place. When he went there, chaos was looming everywhere. There were burned dead bodies everywhere. And the injured bodies did nothing to prevent him from throwing up since all of the injured bodies have at least an organ missing. Some of them didn't have their arms while others didn't have any legs. In all of this confusion he remembered that his friend Yakku was in this flank. So, he hurriedly called out his name in hopes of hearing his voice again. Yakku was a childhood friend of his and he could never imagine living in a world without him. When he was suffering Yakku would always stand upto the people that hurt him and save him from any predicaments that he went into. And he knew very well, that he was very strong and reliable, so even a Konoha jounin would have a hard time defeating him, since he had the will of stone in himself. While he was thinking about his best friend he heard a sound that seemed like two pieces of metals clashing together.

His curiosity got the better of him and he went to take a good look at who was fighting. When he went there, he saw a half-injured Yakku fighting against 3 Akimichis and a Sharingan wielding Uchiha with 3 tomoe in both of his eyes. As soon as his eyes laid upon the injured Yakku he scanned him for what type of injuries he had received. Even if he wasn't a very good medical ninja, he was able to identify correctly what type of injuries he had received.

During this time Yakku seemed to be unaware of his presence. But when he finally laid his eyes upon his so-called longtime _friend_ Mozuku his shinobi instincts seemed to go down and his _emotions_ got the better of him. This resulted in him becoming wide open for Hikakus attack. Hikaku successfully bent down and delivered a blow to Yakkus femur and thus causing him to double over in pain. Before Yakkus concentration was restored Hiruzen successfully embedded his kunai deep into the skull of Yakku and killed him.

The now named Mozuku watching the death of his long-time friend couldn't hold it in any longer and revealed a loud war cry which seemed to take the Konoha ninja by surprise.

Hikaku was the first to recover from this and regained his composure in a second and threw his kunai towards Mozuku at lightning speed, which successfully hit Mozuku abdomen which resulted him in stopping his rampage and throwing up a lot of blood. Hikaku turned to his three other teammates and said, "Should we take him as a prisoner without killing him to retrieve any information we can on the forces of Iwa?" Before the trio could reach an answer Mozuku seemed to hear this and shouted at the top of his voice. "You guys killed my best friend. He didn't need to die. He was just doing his duty to the village and your so called yellow flash also killed his parents and his little sister in this war. What kinds of monsters are you Konoha people? Do you just take the lives of people so only Konoha will be a safe place to live just for you people?" He finished his speech while uncontrollably sobbing and wiping his tears. "Well forget about taking me into custody, I will not reveal anything to you." Mozuku said at the top of his voice. "Oh…. So, you are not going to come with us peacefully. Huh? Then I guess just removing an eye or two will not dp anything to change your decision?" the Uchiha mentioned. "And for the record, we are in war, so you should know that people will always die and lose their loved ones. I also lost many of my friends to you Iwa people. So, I hope that you are not here to teach me about trying not to kill ninjas, and to say your story of friendship and peace!" the Uchiha told to Mozuku while releasing a lot of killer intent which seemed to work, since his legs were shaking from fear.

"Well, well …. If it isn't the famous fire storm. You have been killing my men, now haven't you? And it seems that you instilled a lot of fear in my friend here." The new voice came from above him and Hiruzens eyes widened as realization hit him. There was only one shinobi who could fly in all of the elemental nations. "Come here Mozuku! I will save you from your fear." The new voice said while descending towards the ground. Mozuku walked toward his fearless leader thinking that he was going to save him from his predicament like Yakku saved him from all other situations like this one. When Mozuku got close enough to the floating shinobi the Tsuchikage revealed a big secret. "Did you really think that Yakku helped you from the good of his heart? Then you are gravely mistaken. I ordered him to do it. Since, it will result in you becoming more loyal to the village." Onoki said in an emotionless tone. And before he could say anything in return he hit him on his back while forcing chakra into his fingers. Then when Onoki took out his fingers from his back, chakra started to radiate from the depths of his stomach and forced away from his tenketsus. Then Onoki ordered the now emotionless monster "Now go and wreak havoc on this people and the people of Konoha who killed your friends and your family. And for the record I was responsible for the death of your family since having them would only slow down your training progress." Onoki said this all while laughing like an evil maniac. "Now go Five Tailed Beast!" Onoki shouted for the world to hear.

Please write a review for me to improve my story


	3. The Pseudo Jinchuriki

**The Prophesized Legend**

 **Chapter 2 - The Pseudo Jinchuriki**

Previously on The Prophesized Legend:

 _"Now go and wreak havoc on this people and the people of Konoha who killed your friends and your family. And for the record I was responsible for the death of your family since having them would only slow down your training progress." Onoki said this all while laughing like an evil maniac. "Now go Five Tailed Beast!" Onoki shouted for the world to hear._

At the same time chakra started to come out of Mozuku's body and enveloped him whole. Then it started to become dark red in colour. All the while its size kept increasing to amazing heights. After the transformation was complete A horse shaped beast with five tails stood upto an amazing height of 30 meters.

As soon as its dark blue-green eyes landed on the Akimichi trio and Uchiha Hikakus eyes steam started come out of its whole body. "Steam release? This cannot be. We are not strong enough to beat this level of foe yet. We should retreat to the designated spot so that Sandaime-Sama can help us with this." Hikaku shouted to the Akimichi trio. However, before they could nod in acceptance the speeding five tails rammed its horns towards the small army. They were forced to jump out of the way, since not even an Akimichi had the power to stop a tailed beast. " **Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu** " Onoki shouted the Jutsu name for Konoha ninjas to hear.

At the mention of the name Jinton the Konoha ninjas began to sweat and their legs started trembling. "A Kekkei tou…touta? It can't be! Has he perfected a jutsu like that?" Doto said while shaking uncontrollably. Hikaku and Torifu were experienced enough to not get stuck on the battlefield and they were just barely fast enough to dodge the oncoming beam of light. However, Doto and Shito Akimichi were not lucky enough and just as the flash of light collided with their bodies, they started to disintegrate. If there was anyone watching them closely they would have seen the little amount of tears dwelling on the corners of their eyes. But unfortunately, not even the Konoha ninjas were watching them at this point.

"We can't fight the tailed beast head-on. And now to make it worse _he_ is also taking part in the fight?" Torifu said in a whispering voice.

"Torifu, can you hold them for a minute? I am going to amass chakra to do a final jutsu!" Hikaku whispered in the ear of Torifu. "Yeah. I guess I can do it. But this is also gonna cost me my life." Torifu said while taking a box from his pocket. "Are you going to eat the red one?" Hikaku asked to him in a shocked state. "Yeah there is no other way for us to defeat them. And I don't plan on going to the rendezvousing point without avenging both of my clan members. I am going down here fighting or returning to Konoha after defeating them!" Torifu said while glaring daggers into the eyes of the Tsuchikage.

With this, Torifu took out the red pill and took it in his mouth. At first, nothing happened. But then, when he swallowed the pill, blue chakra started radiating from his body. It all seemed to be concentrating on a spot at his back. After about 5 seconds, wings with chakra started to form and Torifu started to scream from the excruciating pain. And his body also started to become lean. The extra muscles in his body were transformed into chakra and finally to the wings.

Hikaku, without staying to watch his friends struggle flee away into the trees, where no one could find him and sat there in a meditating position all the while absorbing chakra from the nature itself into his eyes.

Torifu after completing the transformation didn't move and for a little while, to someone else watching the battle it may seem like he had failed in the transformation, but the Tsuchikage wasn't the oldest kage living for nothing. He had experience from all the wars including the first and second shinobi world war. The five-tailed beast was also awfully quiet during all this time, due to the Tsuchikage forcing him to stay calm. "If only I were in control and not this human I can easily break from that old fossils control of me" the five-tailed beast thought in the mindscape.

After a while, Torifu started to walk towards the tailed beast and Onoki all the while glaring daggers into both of their eyes. After taking about 5 steps towards them, Torifu simply just vanished to the eyes of the Tsuchikage and the tailed beast. When he reappeared, he was tightening his fist and sending it towards the non-moving tailed beast. Before Gobi could recover from the shock of that speed, the fist collided with its dolphin-like head and send it flying away from the battlefield.

Onoki being the experienced shinobi he was, didn't stay on the ground for even a second, and started to fly high up into the sky. Torifu knew that he couldn't fly that high and, so he started to throw trees from the ground towards the floating shinobi. Onoki had no trouble dodging them and not even one tree hit him. After going up to a certain distance he again used his signature jutsu. " **Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu** " without taking his eyes from the butterfly winged Akimichi. Torifu knew that if that jutsu hit him, even he wouldn't be able to survive, so he dodged it just like last time. But, he was again treated to a surprise when it formed into a cube shape and started to expand from all six sides. "Did you think I will let you go that easily?" Onokis voice came from behind him, when he was looking at the expanding cube. " **Doton: Kengan no Jutsu** " Onoki shouted while aiming his fist towards the Akimichis face. "This might not be strong enough to defeat you. So **Doton: Chokajugan no Jutsu"** Onoki shouted to while amassing chakra into his fist made of rock.

Torifu didn't think that he would be this fast and was caught completely off-guard. The fist collided with his chest and the force of a falling mountain was felt from him. The sound of ribs and bones cracking could be hard from far away. But before he lost control, Torifu amassed all of his chakra in the wings and send a last attack towards the Tsuchikage before drifting into unconsciousness. " **Chodan Bakugeki** " Torifu said in a whispering voice. But the force of fist was nowhere like the whispering voice. It went and hit the Tsuchikage in the face, but Torifu was surprised to see that Onoki started to change into a rock clone. "Damn, it seems I couldn't do anything to help in this war" Torifu thought while drifting into his death.

But before Torifu could land on the ground a pair of hands supported him and laid his lifeless body on the ground slowly. After that, he told "Sorry Torifu, it seems I took a little longer than anticipated". "Onoki, lets see who is stronger, the head of the Uchiha clan or the Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwa!" Hikaku told while grinning. His normal matt black eyes were replaced not by the Sharingan but with yellow iris and a rectangular shape in the center. And the rectangular shape was surrounded by 3 lines which seemed to be going towards the three sides of the eye. Other than that, there was, no visible change from his powerup.

"Is that the famed Mangekyo Sharingan? I thought even the Mangekyo Sharingan had white colored iris." Onoki asked the head of Uchiha clan. "This is my Mangekyo Sharingan. But I modified it a little by adding nature chakra to it." Hikaku said in an emotionless voice. Then in an instant he closed the gap between Onoki and himself and delivered a crucial blow to Onokis stomach. It was too much for the aging Tsuchikage and he threw up a lot of blood. Hikaku, however didn't stop there. "Did you think I will let you go that easily?" Hikaku said mimicking the sentence Onoki said to Torifu. He jumped backward and threw all of his kunai towards the now falling Onoki. And to make it stronger he used **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** to trap the Tsuchikage and to make it more painful for him. However, what he didn't expect was for him to use the **Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu** to avoid all those kunai and fire jutsus and to come almost relatively unharmed from the punch he gave him. "So, you live up to your name. don't you? Fence-sitter!" Hikaku said while having a bored look on his face.

"Now come. Lets dance!" Hikaku said while getting ready to fight. He went into the Uchiha stance and Shunshined in front of the Tsuchikage. "I will not be caught off-guard twice." Onoki said while getting into his stance. The supersonic punch that Hikaku threw was deflected to the side by Onokis arm and in return Onoki made his rock fist and tried to hit the exposed Uchihas chest. But Hikaku was fast enough and dodged the incoming punch by jumping upside. But before he could completely recover Onoki threw another normal punch from his other arm and was successful in hitting one of his legs. As the punch connected to his leg Onoki was amazingly fast in weaving the hand signs and using the jutsu **Doton: Kajugan no Jutsu** to increase the weight of his leg dramatically to the point that he couldn't move his leg. After using the jutsu Onoki increased the distance between them by jumping backward.

Due to the added weight of his legs Hikaku couldn't move and knew that this battle was lost to him. But in just a second he got another idea. "This is going to hurt." He thought. He took a kunai and cut off his right leg where Onoki had used his jutsu on. Since this all happened in a fraction of a second the jutsu didn't move from his leg to his upper body. Blood sprayed all over the battle field and the painful shouting voice could be heard from him all over the forest.

Onoki had a smile on his face while watching this. He knew that this battle was almost over and that he would be able to win.

However, instead of giving into the excruciating pain Hikaku released a loud war cry and jumped towards the Tsuchikage with all his might. But he was nowhere as fast as he was when the battle started. He already knew that he was going to lose this battle, but he couldn't let down the Uchiha pride, so he came to a decision of going down in this battle honorably while fighting against the Tsuchikage.

Onoki weaved the hand signs and made a golem using his jutsu **Doton: Goremu no Jutsu** and both Onoki and the golem hit Hikaku in the face and in the gut respectively resulting in blood coming from his face and stomach. Hikakus body was now bruised all over and there were may cuts and wounds. But as a last resort let go of the sage mode and is eyes returned to the normal Mangekyo Sharingan. In this state he used **Amaterasu** the black flames and sent it towards the Tsuchikage. He was too close to Hikaku and knew that he couldn't dodge this one. But something hit Hikaku with his huge body causing him to look elsewhere and thus changing the direction of the black flames. When Onoki set up and looked at the giant he saw the body of the five-tailed beast completely recovered from the last attack that Torifu gave him.

The Gobi instead of backing down after attacking Hikaku set his aim on the now injured Onoki. And it used its horns to successfully hit the Tsuchikages body which sent him flying away. But Onoki controlled his balance in midflight and sent chakra towards the seal which caused the Gobi to fall back in pain and its size started to dramatically decrease until it completely went inside the seal and all that remained was the body of the Jinchuriki. He was slowly breathing so Onoki quickly noted that he wasn't dead, and he could still be used in this war. After a second he remembered about Hikaku and looked at the direction that he was sent from the force of the attack of Gobi. He went there to check if he was dead or not.

When he went there he was surprised to see that Hikaku was still living when he was missing an arm and both of his legs. He bent down to deliver the final blow. But before he delivered it he asked to Hikaku "Do you have any final words?"

Hikaku looked at the Tsuchikage and shouted at his face. "Thi..This is no…not ove…over. You will di….die by the hoka….hokages hands." Onoki looked at his face and saw only determination. So, he asked "Where is he now? I am going personally to kill him." Hikaku smiled since his last mission was going to be successful. "He wi…will be in the cen…center of the vill…village at the hok…hokage monu…monument." And with that Uchiha Hikaku the leader of the Uchiha clan closed his eyes slowly never to be opened again with a small smile on his face.

"Now that that's taken care of let's go destroy Konoha to the bedrock and to kill the So-called God of Shinobi." Onoki said to no one in particular.

At the Hokage Monument

"Has all the traps been installed?" Hiruzen asked to all the chunins and ANBU.

"Yes. Sandaime-Sama." All of them said in unison.

"Good. Now let's hope that all of the jounins will be successful in leading the kages and their respective armies here. They won't know what's coming to them!" Hiruzen said while having an angry expression on his face. "Minato. Hurry and save all the civilians and come here. You are the only one who will be able to take care of this mess. You have now surpassed me in all of the ways of shinobi." Hiruzen though while having a grim look.

At the evacuating facilities

"Hurry everyone! There is not much time. Hell will break loose any moment now. And if it does Sandaime alone won't be able to protect the whole Konoha." Minato said to the civilians. "Where are the academy students and genins?" Minato asked to the gathered crowd. When they all came out Minato said "You are the most important part of a village. So long as you all have the will of fire Konoha will never be doomed. So, you all must survive today and fight tomorrow." Minato said to the children.

"Even if none of us survive" Minato said as an after thought while thinking about how to fight the four strong shadows of the four major villages.

Please review so I can improve my story


End file.
